Such a friction coupling is known from e.g. British Patent Specification No. 1,037,249.
The disadvantage of such friction couplings is that slipping in most cases occurs between the inner sleeve and the shaft when the coupling is overloaded whereby the shaft itself can be damaged which in e.g. an electric motor can lead to high repair costs.